


In The Face of Boredom

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Virgil is bored, and goes to bother Roman, unprepared for what he would find.





	In The Face of Boredom

Virgil was bored, an incredibly uncommon occurrence. He _always_ had something to worry about, some PG13 music to listen to, his makeup to fix, whatever. But nothing was holding his attention at all today, so he'd decided to bug Roman. Okay, maybe he missed the jerk and the ridiculous nicknames he came up with and the bantering and he hadn't seen him in two whole days, but he'd never admit that aloud.

Virgil opened the door to Prince Sing-A-Long's room and stopped cold. Roman's room looked different every time you entered, that was part of the whole 'creative' thing. He'd come upon dungeons where Princey fought dragons, the woods where he went on quests, a castle throne room, and once he'd opened the door to a movie theater where Roman was watching The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh with Patton.

He'd slowly and quietly shut the door...behind him as he sat in the back row to watch. That movie really calmed him down. He thought he'd been able to escape undetected too, until he received an Eeyore plushie from Patton. That guy was either an idiot savant of emotions or was far more aware than he let on.

Back to the matter at hand, Virgil had opened the door to Roman's room, expecting the unexpected and was still shocked by what he saw. He was in the doorway of a magnificent and ornate dressing room where Roman sat in front of a vanity, his back to him, doing his makeup in a large mirror, a tube of vivid red lipstick in hand.

Roman was gorgeous without makeup, there was no denying that as much as Virgil would sometimes have liked to. His eyes shone with a dizzying array of emotions, his skin was flawlessly smooth, and his lips, well, they were too tempting and too lush to belong to someone who often used them to spit harsh words in his direction. With the makeup however, Roman was a work of art, created by the powers that be in their divine image. The bold colors, the emphasis on the contours of his face took Virgil's breath away,and those lips. Those beautiful, terrible lips were resplendent in ravenous ruby.

Virgil would have stayed there, frozen in awe for ever it seemed, had Princey not chosen that moment to spot him in the mirror and scream, “Shut the door!”

Virgil startled and walked in, closing the door behind him. Roman looked pissed, and Virgil would have believed it before, but he knew better now. Princey was embarrassed, a deep flush peeking up through the foundation and blush.

“I didn't mean come in! What are you doing here?” Roman turned to face him, then quickly turned away again, trying to hide his face with his hands.

Virgil started walking into the room. “I was bored. I came to see you.”

“Now isn't a good time. I'm not looking my best.”

“Now is the perfect time, and you look amazing.” Virgil said, inches away from Roman now.

“Can you just BACK OFF?” Roman said, forgetting his shyness, standing and facing Virgil directly. They were standing almost chest to chest and the words rang in Virgil's ears.

“No. I can't.” Virgil reached out and took one of Roman's hands. “Not before I tell my boyfriend how hot he looks.”

“You like it?” Roman was finally starting to relax, checking Virgil’s face for sincerity and finding it.

“You look amazing. I'd like you to do my makeup some time.” He squeezed Roman's hand lightly. “But first, I suggest we take some picture of my ridiculously handsome boyfriend, because that lipstick's not going to stay put for long.”

 


End file.
